Return again
by behind-the-heart
Summary: Flora Linphea left her home as a child, leaving every one she knows and loves. Years later she returns from her childhood town for a short time. While she is there she reunites with her family, gets new friends and possibly finds love? Find out what hapens in Return Again. (Used to be New Life)
1. How it all began

**Here we go first chapter of my new story**

* * *

_A 12 year old boy and girl were in there garage. The boy was playing the guitar while the girl was singing._

_Everyone has got a secret side  
__A winding path up to a door that's open wide  
__You think you know me but I'm changin' all the time_

_'Cause if i wanna be sweet  
__If I wanna be wind  
__If I wanna be sweet_

_If I pick up the world in the palm of my hand  
__I guess that's just who I am_

_This is me  
__Can't ignore it  
__Reaching out  
__Breaking free  
__Constantly  
__Falling forward  
__Yeah, I'm just goin' for it  
__This is me_

_Sometimes life is a confusing thing  
__And when I talk it seems like no one's listening_

_Try to be an angel, but I just can't find my wings  
__'Cause I wanna be sweet  
__But I wanna be wild  
__If I wanna find my own style  
__So, I make a mistake, then I do it again  
__But I do it the best way that I can_

_This is me  
__Can't Ignore it  
__Reaching out  
__Breaking free  
__Constantly  
__Falling Forward  
__Yeah, I'm just goin' for it  
__This is me_

_More than what you see  
__Finding out who I can be  
__This is me_

_Can't Ignore it  
__Reaching out  
__Breaking free  
__Constantly  
__Falling Forward  
__Yeah, I'm just goin' for it  
__This is me..._

_...Can't Ignore it  
__Reaching out  
__Breaking free  
__Constantly  
__Falling Forward  
__Yeah, I'm just goin' for it  
__This is me..._

_...Can't Ignore it  
__Reaching out  
__Breaking free  
__Constantly  
__Falling Forward  
__Yeah, I'm just goin' for it  
__This is me_

_"That was awesome, nice singing sis" The boy says. He was mixed. He had purplish-brown hair, it was in a braid that went down to his shoulders. He was wearing a purple shirt, black and purple shorts, and black shoes. He also had purple eyes._

_"Thanks, but your playing was better." The girl says, pushing the boy lightly. Like the boy, she was mixed, she had full brown hair with dirty blond highlights on the bangs, it was in pigtails with a green bows. She was wearing a green shirt with pink riffles, a pink ruffled skirt with a little green, and pink and green boots. She had green eyes._

_"Whatever" The boy mutters, rolling his eyes. Before The could say anything, a man wearing all black walks up to the two._

_"Excuse me you two, but where are your parents?" The man crouching down to their height. They look at each other, before answering._

_"Our mom is inside." They reply at the same time. The man nods and walks inside._

_"What was that about?" The girl asks, after a minute, looking at the boy. He says nothing, all he does is shrug. 5 minutes later the man comes back with a woman, with long brown hair._

_"Kids this is Eric, and he wants to sign you to be a singer." The woman says looking at the girl._

_"Me?" The girl asks shocked. The woman nods with a big, bright smile._

_"I don't know…" The girl starts to say but the boy cuts her off._

_"Take it, you're a great singer You'll be awesome " He says looking at the girl. since she still says nothing, he ushers her to say something._

_"Uhh...I'll take it." The girl says with big smile. She shakes the man's hand._

_"Okay, will you sign this please." The man asks, holding a contract, and a pen out to her. She nods, takes the pen, and signs the contract._

_"Perfect, pack your bags little one, you're leaving tomorrow." He says as he walks away. She doesn't do anything, she just stands there in shock._

_"Well go on, go pack your bags sis." The boy says. The girl snaps out of it and looks at the boy._

_"Will you help me?" She asks. He nods and they race up to her room to pack._

_-Next Day-_

_The girl was standing there with her bags packed, next to her. She was saying goodbye to her family._

_"I'll miss you honey." Her mom says hugging her and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Her dad does the same._

_"Bye mom, bye dad, I'll miss you too." The young brunette says hugging them back. After the hug, her mom and dad stand back as she walks to her brother. She looks up to him, being a little shorter. She is put in a bone crushing hug._

_"I'll miss you so much. Promise, you'll won't forget us." He says, with his head on her shoulder._

_"I couldn't even if I tried." She scoffs trying to brighten the mood, but a tear slides down her cheek. The boy looks up, breaking the hug, and wipes the tear of her cheek._

_"Here I got you a present, to make sure you never forget us." He says. Smiling slightly, he gives her a box. She looks down at the box then back at him. She hugs him again. Then the man pulls up._

_"This is it, this is goodbye.." Her brother says._

_"Don't be sad, and don't think of it as goodbye, think of it as see you soon." She says smiling. With one more hug, she walks to the black car, but before she gets in she turns around._

_"You don't want to try to find me under the last name Linphea but the last name Marigold." And with that she get in the car. While waving goodbye the car pulls off._

_"Goodbye mom. Goodbye dad. Goodbye brother. Goodbye Los Angeles. I'll miss you all." She mutters. She opens the box to see a golden heart-shaped locket. She opened the locket and there was a picture of her and her brother. She closes it and flips it to the back, and on the back it said 'Flora and Nabu Linphea brother and sister forever'_

_But now she was no longer Flora Linphea but Flora Marigold._

* * *

**So how was it here was the first chapter of New Life. Please R&amp;R. Hope you liked it bye.**

**Ash, known as behind-the-heart**


	2. Watch out Los Angeles cause here I come

**Here's chapter 2 of New life**

**Riven: When do we come in!**

**Me: Next chapter this chapter isn't really about that so shut up.**

**Musa: Calm down Riven we'll get in soon enough. (Rolls eyes.)**

**Me:Thank you Musa. Can someone do the disclaimer.**

**Stella: Ash doesn't own Winx Club...Wait if you don't own it how are you doing this**

**Bloom: We'll explain later Stella Enjoy**

**-5 years later Flora's Pov-**

I'm backstage in London england I can't wait till the concert starts. I'm Flora Linphea, Flora Marigold to the public, and Marigold on stage, ya funny I have three different names, it's hard to keep up. I've been doing this for 5 years. Singing, dancing it so energetic, so exciting. Don't get me wrong I miss my family dearly I haven't seen them in 5 years haven't talked to them in 4. I always meant to but I was always too busy with writing songs, going to the studio, concerts, interviews, photo shoots, autograph signings, touring, it adds up. After all the years I know 7 different languages: Japanese, French, Spanish, German, Dutch, latin, and, of course, English.

"Marigold its time to go on" My bodyguard Kai says from outside the door. Looks like it's time to go on. I open the door and follow Kai to the stage. I have a few minutes till I have to go on but I still have to me there. I hear the crowd going wild. This place hold 93 thousand people and it is completely sold out in 2 days flat. I can't believe I've gotten this far, at first I thought I wouldn't last a month but now 5 years later...I just can't believe it, it's amazing.

"Who is ready for this concert to begin!" Screams and cheering erupted from the concert hall, It was so loud I couldn't even think. I look down at what I'm wearing, Its a red crop top that ends a few inches above my belly button, with black jewels that form a heart, Dark purple, almost black, Skirt, and red boots. My hair was in a braid that went down to the bottom of my back, and was held together with a red bow at the bottom. I don't really get an exact choice on what I wear, I get a small selection of what I wear but I do get to chose that and I chose this. Just like when I was a little kid, I love nature, I'm a vegetarian, my favorite color is pink, but my life is pretty much chosen for me. But no matter what I will never let them take away my locket.

"Now the moment you've been waiting for we give you FLORA MARIGOLD!" I'll never get used to the name, or the screams. I walk up on stage. and make sure my headset is working they put it on so it looks like it isn't even there.

"Hey LONDON! I am so excited to be here. Lets start of with a little craziness okay!"

_I feel a strange sensation taking over from my head to my toes_  
_I got the shakes body rippling it's enough to shatter my bones_  
_I walk to the right side of the stage_

_Is it all a dream?_  
_'Cause I don't wanna stay awake_  
_But I won't remember a thing_  
_And now it's running through my veins_  
_I don't know what's happening, the beats so sick_

Fog comes over the stage as I walk to the left

_Running from the madhouse, they won't take me back_  
_Got the medicines to give me what I need_  
_Yes I'm burning up but music is my drug_  
_Doesn't matter if I shout or if I scream_  
_They're coming for me_  
_They're coming for me_

_Everywhere I look I'm shook I got bloodshot eyes_  
_I'm like a fugitive tryna climb the walls but my hands are tied_  
_I act like my hands are tied_  
_In just one touch and I'm infected by the sound crawling all over my skin_  
_And the sky is falling down, I don't know what's happening, beats so sick_

_Running from the madhouse, they won't take me back_  
_Got the medicines to give me what I need_  
_Yes I'm burning up but music is my drug_  
_Doesn't matter if I shout or if I scream_  
_They're coming for me_  
_They're coming for me_  
_They're coming for me, oh oh_

_Men in white coats, coats, getting so close close_  
_Saying my prayers don't take me back there_  
_Men in white coats, coats, getting so close, close_  
_Saying my prayers don't take me back,_  
_Take me back, take me back there_  
_They're coming for me_

Fog disappears

Running from the madhouse, they won't take me back  
Got the medicines to give me what I need  
Yes I'm burning up but music is my drug  
Doesn't matter if I shout or if I scream  
They're coming for me  
It's like I'm running but I just can't find my way  
(I don't wanna go back)  
And they can't hear my voice no matter how I scream  
They're coming for me

The crowd erupts in cheers. This is what I love about this, getting to make people smile. I get ready to sing the next song.

_Feel the adrenaline, my hearts beating_  
_I need a doctor 'cause I'm getting sick of love_  
_I'm running short of breath with every step_  
_In need of oxygen to run away from this_

_I face the demons that took me to hell and back_  
_I'm getting heart attacks_  
_Took me a heart attack_  
_I'm counting on you 'cause I need you here to save me_  
_If my heart heal_

_How am I suppose to breathe?_  
_When all my heart does is bleed?_  
_You're too stupid to see_  
_You're making it hard for me_

_How am I suppose to breathe,_  
_When you're too stupid to see_  
_What you're doing to me?_  
_You're making it hard to breathe_  
_(So hard to breathe)_

_You're making it hard to breathe_  
_It isn't that hard to see_  
_My chest is caving in_  
_Someone help me_  
_I need some life support_  
_Can't take this anymore_

_Loving with caution_  
_'Cause my heart's so weak_  
_I've been a victim of love_  
_And you're the criminal_

_I counted on you but you_  
_Refused to save me_  
_If my heart heal_

_How am I suppose to breathe_  
_When all my heart does is bleed?_  
_You're too stupid to see_  
_You're making it hard for me_  
_(So hard to breathe)_

_How am I suppose to breathe_  
_When you're too stupid to see_  
_What you're doing to me?_

_You're making it hard to breathe_  
_(So hard to breathe)_  
_You're making it hard to breathe_  
_It isn't that hard to see_  
_Love is blind but I can't see _  
_A place for you and me_

_I can't go on without you_  
_Baby_

_How am I suppose to breathe_  
_When all my heart does is bleed?_  
_You're too stupid to see_  
_You're making it hard for me_

_(So hard for me)_

_How am I suppose to breathe_  
_When all my heart does is bleed?_  
_You're too stupid to see_  
_What you're doing to me?_  
_You're making it hard to breathe_

_How am I suppose to breathe_  
_When all my heart does is bleed?_  
_You're too stupid to see_  
_You're making it hard for me_

_(So hard for me)_

"We are at our last two songs." Eric moths to me. I nod slightly telling him I got it.

_According to you_  
_I'm stupid,_  
_I'm useless,_  
_I can't do anything right._

_According to you_  
_I'm difficult,_  
_hard to please,_  
_forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress,_  
_can't show up on time,_  
_even if it would save my life._  
_According to you. According to you._

_But according to him_  
_I'm beautiful,_  
_incredible,_  
_he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_  
_I'm funny,_  
_irresistible,_  
_everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,  
__I don't feel like stopping it,  
__so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
__He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you._

_According to you  
__I'm boring,  
__I'm moody,  
__you can't take me any place._

_According to you  
__I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away._

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
__you're the boy who puts up with that.  
__According to you. According to you._

_But according to him  
__I'm beautiful,  
__incredible,  
__he can't get me out of his head.  
__According to him  
__I'm funny,  
__irresistible,  
__everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,  
__I don't feel like stopping it,  
__so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
__He's into me for everything I'm not,  
__according to you._

_I need to feel appreciated  
__like I'm not hated. oh... no...  
__Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
__It's too bad you're making me decide._

_According to me  
__you're stupid,  
__You're useless,  
__you can't do anything right._

_But according to him  
__I'm beautiful,  
__incredible,  
__he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him  
__I'm funny,  
__irresistible,  
__everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,  
__I don't feel like stopping it,  
__baby tell me what I got to lose.  
__He's into me for everything I'm not,  
__according to you. (you, you)  
__According to you. (you, you)  
_

_According to you  
__I'm stupid,  
__I'm useless,  
__I can't do anything right._

"It's our last song of the night...before you start moaning and groaning this is a new song the first time anyone has heard it." I say into the mic. The cheering increased ten fold.

_Little rush then you run_  
_Tell me you want me but_  
_Too busy acting tough_  
_Just a touch and you're gone_  
_Swear that you need me here_  
_But you give in to fear_

_Don't run away, it's never too late_  
_There's always a way to remedy_  
_Cure the pain, mend the breaks_  
_I can be all you need_  
_I'm not the enemy_

_You make it impossible to get to your heart_  
_As soon as I'm close is when you close the door_  
_You're pushing me far away and making it hard_  
_I know what you're going through, been hurt before_  
_So let down your guard, I'll show you love_  
_But you're still running like a rebel without a cause_  
_You make it impossible to get to your heart_  
_You're still running like a rebel without a cause_

_It's so easy to go_  
_Shut down and numb the hurt_  
_Wish you could fight the urge_  
_But it's hard that you know_  
_Just let me take your hand_  
_Show you I understand_

_Don't run away, it's never too late_  
_Cause I can be all you need_  
_I'm not the enemy_

_You make it impossible to get to your heart_  
_As soon as I'm close is when you close the door_  
_You're pushing me far away and making it hard_  
_I know what you're going through, been hurt before_  
_So let down your guard, I'll show you love_  
_But you're still running like a rebel without a cause_  
_You make it impossible to get to your heart_  
_You're still running like a rebel without a cause_  
_You're still running like a rebel without a cause_

_You see it coming then you turn around and then you're gone_  
_I try to slow you down and show you it's safe to love_  
_But still you're running like a rebel without a cause_

_Can't keep running away from_  
_Running away from it all_  
_Like a rebel without a cause_  
_[x2]_

_Impossible_

_You make it impossible to get to your heart_  
_As soon as I'm close is when you close the door_  
_You're pushing me far away and making it hard_  
_I know what you're going through, been hurt before_  
_So let down your guard, I'll show you love_  
_But you're still running like a rebel without a cause_  
_You make it impossible to get to your heart_  
_You're still running like a rebel without a cause_  
_You're still running like a rebel without a cause_

_You see it coming then you turn around and then you're gone_  
_I try to slow you down and show you it's safe to love_  
_But still you're running like a rebel without a cause_

"GOODNIGHT LONDON!" I scream as I walk away to the back stage.

"Walk with me." I say to Eric when he was about to say something. We walk towards my dressing room.

"Where to next?" I ask him. The designer comes up with two dresses: a pink and green on or a red and purple one. I point at the first one and she gives it to me to wear.

"Today is monday, so you have a flight scheduled in a hour. Then you have a day off to do whatever you want just wear a hoodie with the hood up and sun glasses. Wednesday you have a interview. Then you're done." He says. Done? What does he mean by...WHAT!?

"Done what do you mean bye done." I say, stopping, putting inference on done.

"What do you think it means?" he asks me.

"You mean my contracts up." I say. I don't know if I should be happy of not.

"No but your a 17 year old girl who is touring around the world, hasn't seen her family in what 5 years? and you haven't had a normal life since you were twelve. We're giving you a break. You'll go to high school, make friends and all that. After start you graduate high school then you'll fresh" He explains. I nod, not trusting my voice, where are we going? What's happening?

"Where are we going?" I ask as we arrived to my dressing room.

"Los angeles." Was all he said as he left me in my dressing room. LOS FREAKING ANGELES! I'm going home.

Watch out Los Angeles cause Flora Linphea has returned.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done.**

**Sky:R&amp;R**


	3. MUSA!

**Here is my next chapter of New life. It has come my attention that not everyone knows what songs I have put in this story, so from now on, when I have a song in the story, at the end will be who it is by okay now lets begin.**

**Timmy: Songs in this are stated In the story somewhere and they are all by Little Mix**

**Tecna: Ash does not own Winx club**

**-Wednesday Nabu POV-**

I hate school. Why do we need to be here? Anyway I are pulling up to my school, Red Cloud, in my gray Honda NSX. I'm friends with 10 other people, The Specialist, Sky Eraklyon, the leader, Brandon Sparks, the player, Timmy Electro, the smart one, Riven Rider, the hot head and Helia Nightly,the Poet and The Winx, Bloom Sparks, the bookworm leader, Stella Solaria, the shopaholic, Tecna Zenith, the smart one, Musa Melody, the tomboy-hot headed-singer, and Aisha Tides, the tomboy-spots loving-dancer. I'm with the Specialists and I'm the funny guy. Brandan and Bloom are brother and sister, so are Musa and Helia, even if they have different last names, Stella and Sky are cousins, and Riven and Aisha are live brother and sister but they aren't related at all. Actually Aisha is the only girl Riven will have a full conversation with without it being turned into an argument, not even Musa and he likes her.

"Hey Nabu." I hear a familiar girls voice yell. I turn around to see Aisha, waving at me with a big smile, and she was next to Riven, who was rolling his eyes, shaking his head lightly while smiling. I walk over to them waving.

"So, what's up?" I ask. looking at everyone. Tecna and Timmy are looking at Tecna's phone with a latest update she made, Musa and Helia were listening to music, most likely something Musa had made, Sky was talking about something to Bloom, who was not really paying attention and reading a book with her bunny Kiko on her lap, Brandon was trying to get Stella's attention but failing miserably since she she was looking at her phone. Suddenly she squealed jumping up and down. Everyone jumped back in shock.

"I've been trying to get your attention for 10 minutes, and now you finally do something." Brandon complains. But everyone ignores him.

"What is it Stella. This has got to be good." Bloom says, closing her book and standing up.

"Have all of you heard of Flora Marigold?" She asks. Flora Marigold. Why is that so famili...FLORA!

"Ya, she is a teen idol. I love her music. What about her?" Musa says eager to hear more. Wow, she is really a fan of my sister, that no one knows I have.

"Well she is here in Los Angeles and it says that she got her two days ago and she has a interview today too. actually its going on soon." Stella explains reading off her phone.

"Ya, like that's true, it would be amazing if she was her but she's not." Aisha says. Before anyone could reply the bell rang signaling homeroom. Since we all had the same home room we walked together. When we got there we got in our usual seats girls in front and us boys behind them. We just talked for a minute until Ms. Griffin comes in.

"Okay so today instead of just letting you talk, we have something to show you so none of you will be going to your 1st hour but staying in here to watch it." She says. We all groan, we hate when this happens. She pulls down the projector to see what we're watching. To everyone surprise it Ally Los Angeles.

"Today we have a treat for all of you. We give you FLORA MARIGOLD." Ally, the host says. My sister, well at least a older version of her, walks on stage waving to everyone. She is wearing a tight black shirt and a red leather jacket goes over it, it's a cut of so it stops a few inches onto her stomach and the sleeves stops at her elbow, a tight ruffled black skirt and red High heel boots with black swirls on them. On her hands were black leather fingerless gloves with flames coming from the bottoms. on her arms are tattoos of flowers and swirls. She also had the locket I gave her years ago on. She sits down on the couch across from Ally.

"I told you guys she was here but no one believed me." Stella whispers to us, but no one listens to her.

"Welcome Flora, may I call you that or Marigold?" Ally asks her. Flora smiles at her and laughs a little.

"Flora is fine, and it's a honor to be here. I always love coming home." She replies.

"What do you mean by 'home' Flora?" Ally asks.

"I'm originally from here its here I was born and raised until I was 12 then I went to New York to become what I am today." She explains still smiling.

"Wow that's interesting. So tell us what's going on in your career right now?"

"Well I'm actually going to take a much needed break for awhile. But even with all that I'm not giving up music. It's apart of me that I don't think I can let go of."

"So I Guess music really is your drug huh." Ally jokes with makes her and Flora laugh.

"Two questions, Flora, on this break what are you going to do and do you have any new song you have written that you can play for us?"

"I'm going to high school. And yes I do...Oh and before you ask I'm not telling where I'm going to high school." She says. Ally directs her to the stage and she starts playing music.

_Mama told me not to waste my life_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And if they give you shhh..._  
_Then they can walk on by_

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground_  
_And I can't hear a sound_  
_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

_Walk, walk on over there_  
_'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And they can't detain you_  
_'Cause wings are made to fly_  
_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

_(Hey, hey, woo!)_

_I'm firing up on that runway_  
_I know we're gonna get there someday_  
_But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no_

_Talk, talk turns into air_  
_And I don't even care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_  
_And they can't detain you_  
_'Cause wings are made to fly_  
_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_You better keep on walking_  
_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_  
_You better keep on walking_  
_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_They're just like water off my wings_

_Mama told me not to waste my life_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And they can't detain you_  
_'Cause wings are made to fly_  
_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

"That was Wings and this one is We are Who We are" She smiles at the camera. I look around to see most of the boys in the class, except my friends, drooling over her.

_Momma, momma, momma made me the way I am_  
_My face, my eyes, someone turn me up, I'm speaking my mind_  
_And I, and I, I've been wasting a lot of time looking in mirrors_  
_And hating on me, but now I like what I see_

_I know, I know, I never be perfect_  
_I know, I know, but I'm gonna work it_  
_Let go, let go, put your new shoes on_  
_The new you on_

_We are who we are, who we are, pretty's just a petty word_  
_And I'm gonna shine like a star, cause I'm the only me in this world_  
_Throw away the books and the magazines, I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen_  
_We are who we are, who we are, and I'm just doing me, just doing me_

_And I'm just doing me, just doing me_

_Momma, momma, momma made me the way I am_  
_She told me I should look up on the world with my head held high_  
_And I, and I, I've been wasting a lot of time looking in mirrors_  
_And hating on me, but now I like what I see_

_I know, I know, I never be perfect_  
_I know, I know, but I'm gonna work it_  
_Let go, let go, put your new shoes on_  
_The new you on_

_We are who we are, who we are, pretty's just a petty word_  
_And I'm gonna shine like a star, cause I'm the only me in this world_  
_Throw away the books and the magazines, I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen_  
_We are who we are, who we are, and I'm just doing me, just doing me_

_And I'm just doing me, just doing me_

_I know, I know, I never be perfect_  
_I know, I know, but I'm gonna work it_  
_Let go, let go, put your new shoes on_  
_The new you on_

_We are who we are, who we are, pretty's just a petty word_  
_And I'm gonna shine like a star, cause I'm the only me in this world_  
_Throw away the books and the magazines, I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen_  
_We are who we are, who we are, and I'm just doing me, just doing me_

_And I'm just doing me, just doing me_  
_And I'm just doing me, just doing me_

_And I'm just doing me, just doing me_  
_And I'm just doing me, just doing me_

"Do you have another one Flora, we would all wouldn't we?" Ally asked the crowd. The crowd erupted in cheers. Some people in the class were also clapping.

"I guess I can do one more wouldn't hurt. This one is Pretend it's Ok."

_What would you do? What would you say?_  
_How does it feel? Pretend it's OK_  
_My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same_  
_Pretend it's OK_

_I remember the day when we were out all night_  
_I wish that I could get the day back and tell you it's alright_  
_Cause we all do the same thing, we just don't realize_  
_That we're living on borrowed time_

_What would you do? What would you say?_  
_How does it feel? Pretend it's OK_  
_My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same_  
_Pretend it's OK_

_I see the light that I'm chasing_  
_A memory, but it's fading_  
_And when it's gone I'll be waiting_  
_Knowing it's too late (knowing it's too late)_  
_You chose the road that I'm walking_  
_Now it's your soul that I'm caught in_  
_And you're not hearing when I'm calling_  
_Calling your name_

_One breath, one step, one life, one heart_  
_Two words, two eyes, new beginning, new start_  
_Too deep, too narrow, too short, too wide,_  
_I'm better with you, here by my side_

_What would you do? What would you say?_  
_How does it feel? Pretend it's OK_  
_My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same_  
_Pretend it's OK_

_Nothing here, no one talking, knowing it's too late_  
_But sometimes it can get so hard pretending it's OK_  
_Nothing here, no one talking, nothing's gonna change_  
_But sometimes it can get so hard pretending it's OK_

_What would you do? (what would you do?)_  
_What would you say? (what would you say?)_  
_How does it feel? Pretend it's OK_  
_My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same_  
_Pretend it's OK_

_What would you do? (what would you do?)_  
_What would you say? (what would you say?)_  
_How does it feel? Pretend it's OK_  
_My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same_  
_Pretend it's OK_

_Oh yeah_  
_What would you do? What would you say?_  
_Pretending it's OK_  
_What would you do? What would you say?_

"We have time for one more question from the crowd." Ally says. Hands shot up everywhere.

"Ok up you, little girl with the red bow what's your question." Ally says. Pointing at a little girl in the front row.

"Flora, why do you always were that necklace? you have it on all the time, on everyone of your album pictures, in concerts, music videos, even out in public. My question is why?" She asks Flora.

"Well someone very special gave it to me...I haven't seen or talked him in years. I made a promise that I never forget him and since I haven't heard from him...Wearing it make me think he's still there...It's the only way I can keep my promise. So I always wear it." Flora explains with a smile on her face.

"How can you say that and not cry?" Ally asks, grabbing a tissue.

"I don't know." Was all she says with a shrug.

"Thats all we have time for today folks see us next time on Ally Los Angeles." Ally says as the screen goes black. After that the intercom comes on.

"Students do to Teacher meetings, school has been cut. You are all free to go home, have a nice day." Ms. Faragonda says threw the intercom. People cheer and run out the door.

"I have an idea lets go to the beach." I suggest. Aisha immediately jumps up.

"Yes, yes. lets do that."She says eagerly. Everyone was more civilized in answering.

"Okay so we're going to the beach then Musa and Helia's?" Bloom asks trying to get everything straightened out. We all nod.

"Okay so we'll meet you there, Nabu can we borrow your car?" Layla asks. I nod and hand her my keys. With goodbyes we all leave.

-After the Beach Helia's POV-

We're watching movies at my house. Not really doing anything. I'm drawing, not paying attention. But what Stella said jolted me out of my trance.

"So what high school do you think Flora Marigold is gonna go to?" I have a little crush on her but I mean come on what chances do I have with her. None. Thats my chances with her. I mean come on she is a pop star, known as the world Princess of Music.

"I don't know what chances are there, that she's going to our school." Musa always looked up to Marigold, she knows everyone of her songs so it didn't surprise anyone that she said it. I see out of the corner of my eye Nabu fidgeting uncomfortably. Wonder what's wrong with him. Before anyone can answer her the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Musa says getting up. I hear her say 'who is i' befor she screams and we hear a body drop.

"MUSA!"


	4. Your going crazy

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile so here is chapter for of New Life: You're going crazy.**

**Nikki: Ash doesn't own Winx Club only some of the characters. **

**Me: NIKKI LEAVE NOW THIS ISN'T EVEN YOUR STORY!**

**-Riven's POV-**

We heard a thump from the other room and we already knew it was Musa. We run to see Musa on the ground with a note, in an envelope, on her stomach. I pick it up and turn it over on the front it says _Nabu Linphea_. Now I have four questions: What happen to Musa? Is she hurt? Who did this to her? And what does whoever did this, have to do with Nabu. I look up to see Helia on his knees looking at Musa making sure she is alive.

"She's alive." I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I don't like the Pixi do I? No I don't.

"_Yes you do."_

Shut up voice. I thought, arguing with my subconscious but then I remembered the note. I turn to Nabu, who was looking at Musa with worry.

"This was on her stomach...it's addressed to you." I say to him handing the envelope to him. He opens it and reads this. When he's done, he pales. Surprise, and confusion over took his face. By then Musa was up and standing they must of got her up. I look up at the now wide open door and I see a green bow retreating into the woods. I shake it off thinking it was nothing, but something is making me think whoever that bow is attached to is related to all of this.

"What does it say?" Stella says looking at Nabu with a weirded out look. I don't blame her, this time, Nabu is the only one that no one has seen loose his cool. Besides Helia. Nabu looks uneasily at all of us before answering.

"Well it says: _Dear Nabu, it's been awhile since I've talked to you huh. I bet you probably forgot about me. Not that I blame you, I mean it's been what 4-5 years since we've seen each other. I'm sorry I scared friend but I didn't think she would act like that. I'm coming for you, watch your back Nabu Linphea, cause I've returned. See you soon. From-Unknown"_

"Who is unknown..who haven't you seen in years...Is that a picture?" Aisha says picking something up. We all look at the picture. It was a boy, that looks like a younger about 11-12 year old version of Nabu, and a girl that looks like him, but older and yet some-what familiar. He was wearing a purple shirt and black shorts, while she was wearing a pink and green dress. Then I caught it, the girl was wearing a bow. The same green bow I just saw go into the woods.

"Nabu...Who is this?" Aisha says looking straight at the girl. Fear edged across her face. Hell this is even starting to freak me out a little.

"I...can't believe it...there's no way...I got to go." He says running out the door. He drops the picture on the ground as he leaves, and I pick it up.

"Riven, flip it over there's something on the back." Tecna orders. I flip it over and read the back:

"Nabu and Flora Linphea, age 12, final good byes." No one says anything for a moment until Aisha breaks the silence.

"So the girl in the picture is...Nabu's older sister."

**-Nabu's POV-**

I ran. I ran straight home not even realizing my car was at Helia and Musa's house, I just ran.

"MOM! MOM! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU." I yell as I run through the house looking for my mom. I run into the living room, sitting on the couch, drinking a cup of tea, and looking at the T.v with my younger sister, Miele. My mom noticed my presence and turned around.

"Hi, Nabu, Come, sit. Would you like some tea?" She asks me. I nod. I'm probably going to need a spit take. I sit down next to my little sister. I pick up the remote from the table

"Mom. I think it's time to tell her." I say, taking of my chain, giving it to my mom. Miele looks at us weird but mom gets it. We explain everything about Flora, well not that she is a teen icon, but the important things.

"Wow, so….I have a sister. That doesn't even know I exist." Miele says slightly sad. I hug her, she's my younger sister. The only one I have since Flora is my twin and is older by two hours, almost a whole day.

"Trust me. If she knew about you she would love you." Miele was only five years old. She was born three months after Flora left and we decided not to tell her about Miele, thinking that it would make her wanna come home and ruin her music career. A few times I actually thought about telling Flora so she would come home because I missed her too much.

"Promise?" Mielie asked, looking up at me with big eyes, and a quivering lip. I hated when she does that. It makes me give in to her too easily.

"Promise. Can you stop that?" I ask he looking away playfully. I knew what was about to happen

"I want ice cream. Can we go brother?" There it is. I look at her to see her pleading eyes. I was about to give in when mom saved me.

"Miele, you and your brother have school tomorrow. And both of you won't sleep on a sugar high. Now off to bed you two" She says giggling slightly.

"Ok night mom." I say suddenly. I remember that my car is at Helia's. I cursed under my breath and called Aisha.

"_hello, this is Aisha speaking"_ I hear her say on the other line.

"Aisha, can you take my car to your house and pick me up tomorrow for school." I ask quickly.

"_HA! What do you take me for, an idiot. I've already done that and I'll pick you up tomorrow okay….gotta go by." _She says as she hangs up. I sighed with relief. Thank goodness for Aisha. But I'm still thinking. Was it Flora at the door? Is she staying home this time? Highly doubt it. This is going to make me go INSANE!


	5. No way

**Well here is chapter 5...sorry for the long, and I mean LONG wait. So here it is **

**-Next Day Aisha's POV-**

I'm driving to Nabu's house...he left Musa's house without even thinking about the car and ran down the street to his house when he remembered. What did he remembered? That he left it so he called me being his normal self, an idiot. I look around at the car while I'm at a red light, he really needs to clean this car out. There was trash everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE. I round the corner and stop in front of Nabu's house' as I do I look at the time, 7:14, so he won't be out for 6 minutes. I take this time to think about something he never told us.

_"He has a sister"_

Something I didn't know, hell I'm sure no one did. NABU HAS A SISTER!? I didn't even know until now. No one can blame me though, he never talks about her, we've never met her, no pictures of her at his house. It's like whatever trace of her had been erased, gone in thin air, no more sister...you know what I mean. I continue to think about it until I hear the front door open and close. I look out the window to see Nabu walking towards the car. I roll down and yell...

"Are you missing something?!" His smile vanishes and is replaced with a look of pure annoyance. He rolls his eyes and gets into the car. As I drive off to school I turn on the radio and skim through station the announcers one station makes me stop I turn up the volume so I can hear better.

"What up L.A this is your host M.C Mickey coming at you with a new hit by Flora Marigold. Hope you like it. So lets ROCK N ROLL!

Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll

I don't care about my make-up  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say, "So what (what)?"

I don't care if I'm a misfit  
I like it better than the hipster bullshit

I am the motherfucking princess

You still love me

Some-somehow  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
All about  
You know how it really goes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah  
Some some way  
We'll be getting out of this  
Town one day  
You're the only one that I  
Want with me  
You know how the story goes  
Oh, oh, oh

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey

Call it a bad attitude dude  
I'm never gonna cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple issues  
You say, "Me too." (yeah)  
Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted

Some-somehow  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
All about  
You know how the story goes  
Oh, oh, oh

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll, yeah

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey!

As the song ends we pull up to school. I park in the parking lot, throw the keys to Nabu, and walk get out of the car. He follows me but we both stop when we see a big mob of people in front of the entrance to the campus we look around to see are group of friend-known as the company of light for an unknown reason-standing off the the side looking at the crowd with confusion. I look at Nabu who shrugs and goes over to the group of 4 girls and 5 guys, also known as are friends.

"So" I start as I look between the mob of people and my friends.

"What's going on here" Nabu finishes my question looking at the others.

"We have no idea we just heard someone scream look and by the time we did that was there. I kinda don't even wanna know what it is." Bloom says shivering slightly a little bit scared of the ongoing mob of people. I look to see the principal breaking up the mob of people with is son, Tyler. He is horrible, but get special treatment from all the teachers and staff due to the fact the he was the principal's son. I mean I don't see why he is the _PRINCIPAL'S SON _not the head master.

_(AN. Principal is like the vise principal at a school while the head master is like the top principal) _

I mean the principal can't fire anyone he can only give punishments to student's. Anyway when the mobs gone we see a girl with honey brown hair and blond bangs. She had designs up and down her arms and legs witch I recognized as tattoos. But that isn't what surprised me, it was who the tattoos belonged to. Standing 3 yards away from us was a world wide sensation, known as the Princess of music, the girl who can do anything. Flora Marigold. I look at my friends she were all shocked but Non of us compared to Nabu. Flora looked over to us and looked at each of us stopping for a few seconds to see what we looked liked. But she stopped and her eyes widened with surprise as she looked at Nabu. She turned back to Tyler(The principal had left). She then pointed over to us and It looked liked she asked a question. Tyler freaked out and started saying things really loud.

"Stay away from them they are BAD news." He said. The nerve of him, I think what he said ticked of Flora too cause she put her hand and her hip and started saying things to him she then waved him off in a way that could get a person kicked out and walked over to us.

"Hi I'm Flora what's your names?"

* * *

**Hi-a Ash is back that was chapter 5 of New life If anyone can think of the name for the principal Please put it in reviews. I'm having a contest. I need Some OC's for the Mean but poplars and bad kids, So send in you Oc's I need Boys and Girls so don't hold back here is the lay out. I'll do this with Tyler**

**Name: Tyler Montog  
****Gender: Boy  
Appearance: Black hair, Ruby eyes.(You can add more plz do)  
Clothing: Red shirt, blue jeans red sneakers (usually worn)  
Nemesis: Nabu (Girl=Girl, Guy=Guy)  
****Crush: Aisha  
Group: Popular  
Extra: Wrestling team caption. **


	6. Well He's Mad

**Okay here is chapter 6 of NEW LIFE: ****2,494 words YEAH ****How many chapters should I stretch this story out to any way. Never mind enjoy the story It's in Musa's POV and translations will be at the end. warning at first Helia, Musa and Flora will seem different then they will become their normal selves so I hope you...KITTEN**

* * *

~Musa's Pov~

"Hi I'm Flora. What are your names?" I can't believe it! Flora. Marigold. Is. Talking. To. Us! I love her music….calm down Musa don't go all fan girl act like you don't care.

"NO WAY! YOU'RE FLORA MARIGOLD!" Stella yells, correction screams in shock. The girl in question jumps in shock and quickly turns to look at Stella with her hand over her heart.

"Um...Yes I am." She says slowly and unsure. Stella quickly apologizes and sits down.

"Well now that whatever that was is out of the way I'm…" Riven starts but is cut off by Flora.

"Um can I guess names by personality?" She asks. We all exchange looks but shrug and nod. First she steps up to Riven.

"Okay I'm guessing your a get to the point or leave me alone kinda guy. You can say I'll break you into pieces is your motto...so Riven." Impressive. Next Sky.

"Um take charge kinda guy. A leader so to say. Am I right Sky." 2 out of 11. Bloom. She walks up to Bloom and looks at her drawing.

"You seem interested in the arts. And also you are sympathetic to the needs of others. That could be a lot of names Bloom, I hope to get to know you better." I almost missed it well 3/11.

"You strongly share your view and wishes. You also have a good inhabitants in the arts, since you are a dancer. Never change." Wait she never said her name. Just as she was about to go to the next person she stops and turns back.

"Oh and nice dancing bag Aisha." There it is. Next is Tecna.

"I can already tell you're smart and you express your thoughts and feelings best through writing rather than verbally. Tecna is a perfect name for you." Stella.

"Well I can already tell what you name is but do you want me to go into detail what it means Stella?" Stella nods her head eagerly.

"The name Stella means Star. The most common nickname for it is Stel. It also means you have a love for fashion. Oh and you're the easiest you have your name is on your jacket." Well that explains how she got her name so easily. Timmy.

"Well I can pretty much say the exact same thing I said for Tecna. So the meaning of you name is barely in the same category of the meaning. So I'll guess Timmy." She is good. 7/11.

"You are fond of outdoor sports, where you can find an outlet for your nervous energy. Known as a player but inside are really sweet. You and Timmy's names should be switched Brandon." 8. Now me.

"Musical prodigy of the group I'm guessing with the guitar. Your name means melody of melodic. Musa Melody." Wow she is really good at this. Now Helia.

"You too have a love for the art but is a few different ways. But I'm sorry no name I know off resembles yours. Might I ask what you name is." All but Helia's name she knew, minus Nabu.

"My name is Helia and do you know what your own name means Flora?" He asks. She thinks, but in the end shakes her head no.

"It means flower. And a flower is delicate. I may not know how you really are but seeing how your persona on stage is I do not believe Flora is a good name for you." He did not just say that. I wonder what Flora is going to say.

"Ah, the 'persona question' there is always a person. You do know just because I am rock n roll on stage does not mean that is who I am. I can be sweet I can be mean it's you choice." She walks over to Nabu but stop and turn around and what she says makes me wanna laugh out loud.

"You know Helia is the name for a girl and with you hair I thought you were one." 10/11. Nabu is left.

"Now do I really need to do this long speech our do I look that different." She jokes. Okay now I'm confused.

"Long time no see Flo." Nabu replies.

"That indeed. That indeed. We'll explain later." She says seeing our confused faces.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Nabu asks her. She nods and together they leave. They leave us standing here with confused faces.

"What the hell just happened." Same old Riven.

~Flora's POV~

I'm walking with Nabu cause he offered to 'show me around' We walk until we get to a secluded spot by the woods and he turns around.

"5 years Flora. No call, text, email, or anything. Do you know what you missed Flora. DO YOU!" Okay so he is mad. Play it cool. Play it cool.

"I'm so sorry but I was so busy and all I didn't have time for anything. this is the first break I've had in years and you didn't call me either." Oh great now he's going to be way mader.

"Well that's because I didn't think you had any time for talking! I thought you were too busy for your love ones!" Ouch that hurt.

"I might of made time if you wanted to talk. I said I was just a phone call a phone call away and I meant it." I don't want to fight with him at all.

"God Flora. Then why didn't you call. I did but you never answered, after a while I just quit. 5 YEARS FLORA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE US WAIT 5 YEARS." And with that he storms off. I sink down to the ground as I lean on the tree.

"_Time, it passes by. Hearts, they never heal. Promises all broken and trust disappears. Why'd we make this mistake. Let the choices define us. Why'd….I...make….this mistake. I lost a brother's love, I lost a brother's love._" I sang softly fighting the tears in my eyes. I feel someone had on my shoulder and look up to see Musa.

"You okay?" She asks as she sits down next to me.

"How much did you hear?" I replied not answering her first question.

"All of it. I am so sorry Flo." I smile at her a little. then the bell rings. She grabs my hand and pulls me up. and Takes my schedule out of my hands. and gave me hers

Flora's schedule:

1st Hour: ; Mythology.

2nd Hour: Professor Palladium; Spanish

Free Period

3rd Hour 1st period: Professor Wizgiz; Home ed.(On Tuesdays and Wednesdays.)

3rd Hour 2nd period: Codatorta; Physical Education (Monday, Thursday, Friday)

Lunch

4th Hour: ; Music

5th Hour: Daphne; History

6th Hour: Professor Eldora; Maths

7th Hour: Professor DuFour; Art

8th Hour: Professor Avalon; Biology

Extra: Art/Poetry(even days) and Music(odd days) and Gardening(Morning on weekdays and Afternoons on weekends)

"We have every class together but 2nd hour I have Professor Ediltrude for English. Bloom has everything the same even Art/Poetry club while I have Music club and since today is Monday the 5th of November I'll take you to Music today. oh and everybody has the same 1st and 3rd hour: 2nd period, cool?" She says and I nod we trade back schedule and we walk to our lockers which are right next to each others. I put in the combo: 21-40-31 and take my unnecessary books out of my bag and put them in my locker. I then close it and we walk to 1st class I see everyone I meet today sitting in back taking, boys in far back girls one up. I look at the lay out for the girls as I sit down: Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Me, Musa, Tecna. Then I look at the layout for the guys. Sky, Brandon, Nabu, No one was sitting behind, Riven Timmy. This left the seat behind me for Helia, great just great. This has been the perfect day. Get into a fight with Nabu, Then the person I called a girl sits behind of me in class. Speak of the devil, there he is. A quickly write a note and when he sits down I give it to him. He reads the note writes something down and gives it back.

(The teacher is already in the classroom so This is the note going back in forth F=Flora H=Helia)

F-I'm Sorry for what I'm said can you forgive me.

H- And why should I

F-I'm not Telling you too so if you don't want to that's fine but is there ANYWAY to make it up to you :(

H-No literally why should I what did you do? ?_?

F-Called you a girl

H-Oh that yeah we're cool. Sorry about calling you a punk rocker who needs go get a life.

F-That's oka...Wait what?

H-Never mind we cool

F-Yes anyway r. u in art/Poetry club or gardening.

H-Both u

F-Yeah I'm going to listen now Ttyl ;)

At least that's back to normal now lets see how the rest of the days go by

* * *

**Well here it is chapter 6 of new life hope you like it Next chapter is in Helia's pov but Thank you wildlife1103 and LoveFloraHelia now here are the Popular **oc's** I have**

**Name: Sabrina Morgan**  
**Gender: girl**  
**Appearance: golden blonde hair and bluish grey eyes with a pale complexion**  
**Clothing: light blue and black crop top with black jeans and black flats.**  
**Nemesis: Stella**  
**Crush: Brandon**  
**Group: Popular**  
**Extra: cheerleading captain.**

**Name: Mitch Star**  
**Gender: Boy**  
**Appearance: Short red hair, Green cat eyes, pale skin, skinny with a little arm muscles.**  
**Clothing: Grey shirt, blue jeans, White/grey sneakers and a little earring on the right.**  
**Nemesis: Riven**  
**Crush: Musa**  
**Group: Popular**  
**Extra: Wrestling team player, loves music especially Rock/Metal. Loves Musa because he don't like to have a relationship with the "girly girls."**

**Name: Lindsey Green**  
**Gender: Girl**  
**Appearance: copper red hair with a braid over the heat like a fillet, yellow/brown eyes, a tan skin and hour glass figure.**  
**Clothing: dark green dress with black open wedges and golden earrings/bracelet/necklace.**  
**Nemesis: Bloom**  
**Crush: Sky**  
**Group: Popular**  
**Extra: loves the spotlight and attention, has the first word in everything. And she knows every gossip in the school. She is a cheerleader. She loves Sky of his looks and things there is something special about him.**

**Name: Olivia black**  
**Gender: Girl**  
**Appearance: Black shoulder length hair and olive green eyes, a little tan skin and triangle figure.**  
**Clothing: yellow/black tunic with a black knee height legging and black flats**  
**Nemesis: Musa**  
**Crush: Riven**  
**Group: Popular**  
**Extra: Has a Italian accent, her father has a rich company (a bank). She is helping him and will always have a higher function. She also loves to be bossy around People. You can make her one of the cheerleaders but also not because she is Lizzy with the company. She has a crush on Riven because she knows her father didn't like him and wants to be a little rebel.**

**Name: Debby Math**  
**Gender: Girl**  
**Appearance: brown bob chin length, brown eyes, an lean figure and Light skin.**  
**Clothing: a pink navel top, grey high skirt. And pink/grey sneakers.**  
**Nemesis: Tecna**  
**Crush: Timmy**  
**Group: Popular**  
**Extra: Her father owns the biggest software company. She had always the newest gadgets, but doesn't always understand how everything works.**

**Name: Demian Light**  
**Gender: Men**  
**Appearance: Blond hair, Justin Bieber haircut (I am no hater and no fan), Orange/brown eyes, normal skin.**  
**Clothing: Black jacket, red shirt and a black jeans, red/grey nikes.**  
**Nemesis: Helia**  
**Crush: Flora**  
**Group: Popular**  
**Extra: Damian loves playing electric guitar and singing. He is very obsessed with it and post everything on you-tube. He is a big fan of Flora and adore her. She is his roll model and he hopes he can married her in the future. He walks with self confidence and thinks everybody is a fan of him.**

**Name: Sehun Chen**  
**Gender: Men**  
**Appearance: Black shoulder length hair, grey eyes, Asian, light skin and a skinny body.**  
**Clothing: White blouse, black jeans, black tie, neat black shoes sometimes black glasses.**  
**Nemesis: Timmy**  
**Crush: Tecna**  
**Group: Popular**  
**Extra: Twin brother of Yuri: He has like his sister the highest grades in everything. Is a member in almost all school clubs and helps the school board with problems. He has a crush at Tecna, because she is smart and beautiful at the same time.**

**Name: Adam Roe**  
**Gender: Men**  
**Appearance: Brown hair, dark skin, very muscular, dark brown eyes, very short hair,**  
**Clothing: Orange top, a white/grey baseball short and grey/green New Balance shoes.**  
**Nemesis: Brandon**  
**Crush: Stella**  
**Group: Popular**  
**Extra: Adam loves fitness and a lot of other sports. He is also member of the wrestling team.**

**Name: Kevin Hall**  
**Gender: Men**  
**Appearance: Silver hair and cut like Zac Efron, blue eyes, pale skin and a little muscular.**  
**Clothing: All Stars, Sometimes Pilot sunglasses**  
**Nemesis: Sky**  
**Crush: Bloom**  
**Group: Popular**  
**Extra: Member of the Wrestling team. Like sports but party's and going out is his passion.**

**Name: Yuri Chen**  
**Gender: Girl**  
**Appearance: Black hair always pin up with harajuku accessories, grey eyes, pale skin.**  
**Clothing: Always harajuku clothing and accessories.**  
**Nemesis: Flora**  
**Crush: Helia**  
**Group: Popular**  
**Extra: Twin sister of Sehun: She has like her brother gets the highest grades in everything. Is a member in almost all school clubs and helps the school board with problems. She loves harajuku and doesn't matter what other people think of her. That's what her makes popular. She has a crush at Helia because he is different then other boys and she thinks that is exciting.**

**Name: Eva Horn**  
**Gender: Girl**  
**Appearance: Dip dye hair (above is lilac and under is coral blue),**  
**Clothing: White translucent loose blouse, with a lilac top beneath it. Beige shorts with a braided light brown belt. And as accessories hipster bracelets with charms and in the color's: Coral blue, lilac, beige and brown. She wears brown sandals.**  
**Nemesis: Aisha**  
**Crush: Nabu**  
**Group: Popular**  
**Extra: She loves festivals and outdoor sports.**


	7. Mean Girls

**REVIEW ANSWERING::**

**Soniyamalik444-i ℓσνє HeliaFlora please add more scenes of floraHelia please and very Nice story please update soon**

**Me-Thank you and don't worry I'll try my best but I'm not that good with romance**

**Guest-Pretty good. although was the argument part between Nabu and flora necessary? Plz update**

**Me-no it wasn't necessary but whatevers it just what I thought of a go-with-the-flow kinda thing.**

**Silver Shihouin-I have one suggestion why don't you have flora have a fear like a ridiculous one like a fear of mascots or something, make her seem more human with flaws.**

**Me- one step ahead of you she has a fear of heights and a mystery fear that will most likely be added in around 4-5 chapters.**

**Fifirosepfingston-I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET THESE CHARACTERS! GREAT CHAPTER!**

**Me- A) LONG NAME took me 10 min. to write without messing up…...B) Look below because we are starting now.**

**~Specialist's POV~**

You know that time were you don't know what's happening yet you've been there the entire time, that's what's happening now. It all started in Lunch…

~Lunch Helia's POV~

I'm walking with Flora and Bloom to Lunch where everyone else is as we enter we hear yelling and as I look over I can say I'm not surprised. It was Musa arguing with her arch nemesis Olivia Black, the rich girl. I look over at Bloom and Flora as they run over there to stop it. I follow them to see what happens.

"Stop. What are you two doing?" Flora asks. holding back Olivia. With a lot of struggle from said girl.

"This little bitch called me a slut." Olivia snarled.

"Bitch? Please I called you a hore not a slut, though you are a slut as well." Musa replies being held back by Bloom and Aisha. She needs two people.

"I will destroy you you worthless piece of….." cut off bye Bloom.

"Shut up Olivia." Thats when the rest of the 'popular girls' arrived. Lindsey Green, Bloom nemesis said something this time

"The only reason you said that was because you know it's true, you and all you little Winx Club group are worthless." I looked at each of the Winx(Flora is NOT a Winx yet) I saw they were shocked and mad. I then heard a voice snap at the Winx….Debby Math, the Follower.

"Yeah, you're probably the biggest bunch of losers I have ever seen." I look at the specialists and see they were debating on saying something. They look at me and I vigorously shake my head no. They nod and stay quiet. We all know this could get ugly fast.

"Why don't you crawl back in the sewer where you came from." Sabrina Morgan, Aka. Cheer captain smirks. The winx are going to explode soon.

"You'll never be popular like us. Just look at you close." Eva Horn states. and I will admit all of them do have a bad choice in wardrobe.

"You're losers." Yuri Chen stated. I close my eyes waiting for the yelling but it never came I look at the Winx to see them with there heads down. They gave up.

"Why would you want to hang out with these bunch of losers come on Flora. We'll show you were the real people are at." Eva says walking off but stop and turn around to see Flora staring at them with a are-you-freaking-kidding-me look on her face.

"Aren't you coming." Sabrina asks confused. Flora lets out a small chuckle and takes a step forward in front of all of us, I knew she was that kinda person the one who would just forget her friend for popularity I can't believe I thought…..

"No." Wait what. I look at Flora shocked along with the rest of the cafeteria.

"Wait what? Did you just say no? Do you know what you are doing? We afford you a chance at popularity to be at the top and you just declined. We just said we wanted you in are group and you said no!? If you don't take this you'll be at the bottom of the food chain like the Binx, or whatever they call themselves. We'll give you another chance. Would. You. Like. To. Join. Are. Group?" Olivia says looking straight at Flora.

"Why would I like to join a group of barbie dolls?" No way. She did not just say that.

"You little…...WE CAN DESTROY YOU." Yuri snaps. Flora takes another step forward.

"No I can destroy YOU. I have a killer agent, 17 bodyguards, and the best Attorneys over 999 billion dollars can buy. oh and did I mention my ring is probably worth more then all your houses combined?" Flora says smirking while showing them her fancy sapphire ring (link picture on profile)

"Yeah right how much does the ring costs?" Really that's what they think about. She smiles and gives them a paper and once they get it they go into shock.

"six hundred million dollars(600,000,000)." That's what what got to me, who can afford a ring like that, apparently her.. She waved as the group as they stomped off. She walks over to the girl whispers in the ears their eyes widen and they shrug their shoulders. They wave goodbye and leave, and don't come back. Little did we know tomorrow is the last day we see are friend like that.

* * *

**What is Helia talking about?**

**What happens to the girls?**

**Are they okay?**

**What did Flora say?**

**What type of ring costs $****600,000,000?**

**Why am I asking these questions when I'm the only one who knows?**

**Oh and I can answer the ring question its a ****GIA Certified 62.12 Ct FLAWLESS Paraiba Tourmaline Diamond PLATINUM Estate Ring and OH MY GOD THIS RING IS BEAUTIFUL. **

**BYE!**


	8. Woa look at them girls

**This is the 8th chapter of new life this is the same day as the last chapter and the day is August 11/12...you might be asking me what does that have to do with anything well since Stella's august 18 say you have a week till a birthday day party will be in the story so about next chapter anyway enjoy**

**~Flora's POV~**

As we arrive at my house we step out of my limo and walk inside my 5 story mansion which has a paintball laser-tag, go kart, game room, Music/dance studio, Art room, and a gym, on the bottom floor in the basement. On the 1st floor is the family room, and the kitchen, 2nd floor has 12 bedrooms and a library. 3rd floor there are 5 bedroom indoor swimming pool-there is also one outside too. 4th floor has a fashion designing sweet at were all the the clothes that were made for me but I never wear, or clothes I bought but never wear are. 5th floor is a ball room for parties are.

"la bienvenida a la casa de la Flora. Espero que disfruten de su estancia, y yo seré a guiar por el lugar. Entiendes? (Welcome to the home of Flora. I hope you enjoy your stay, and I will be the guide. Do you understand?)" I ask and the all look at me strangely i then say what I had said in English and I lead them to the elevator and press the 4th floor. We then go the the Fashion designing sweet-which made Stella squeal with delight-and we all look for new outfits. That's right I'm giving them a total makeover. They accepted me for me, they are the first people to ever do that and they were getting made fun of for the way they look, I had to do something.

"So what are we looking for?" Musa asks me while looking threw a few outfits.

"Something that catches our eye more than the rest our new look." Stella explains stepping in to the fitting room-there were 6-then we all got in one me. and we all step out at the same time this is going to rock.

**~Next day~**

We step out of Blooms car and look at are outfits one more time.(You can find Tecna's, Aisha's outfits on the winx website)

Stella was wearing a orange dress that ends above the thigh and pink frills at top and bottom. pink and yellow circles at eh right side going horizontally to the stomach and the circles have the same color outlining around them. When the stomach starts there is a purple belt looking thing with two green stars with yellow out linings the smaller one on top of the bigger one. she had green high heels with orange at the hep an pink socks with purple circles like on the dress but a different color(season 4)

Bloom was wearing a white shirt with a pink bow tie at the neck a pink half jacket with gray color a dark gray skirt with a lighter gray lines going across it and two buttons on each side of the waist. Pink leggings with gray hearts all over. Pink high top boots with gray heels and at the toed with pink sole(season 6)

Tecna was wearing a pink floral belly shirt tied at the back pink jeans, with a rhinestone belt and light blue high top tennis shoes with gray at the toes and pink soles they also have a black outlining of a circle on the far back side.

Musa had on white shirt with a pink tie, and a pint and gray striped jacket over it a pink skirt with blue lines going up and sideways and gray socks that go up to the knees with blue polka dots and blue high heels with a pink bow on each(season 6 look)

Aisha had a pink floral shoulder off shirt with a purple color and blue jeans, with a purple bow and a rhinestone, belt that end 2 inches below the knees. She also had pink high heel shoes with gray sols and stitching Her hair was down.

And I was wearing a pink dress with a print of flowers below and a light green belt with a sunflower, also green straps. She also wears green wedges My tattoos were gone.

"We look amazing Flora I can believe this is me" Stella says looking at her dress. I never looked liked this ever its new for me too. I actually look like the real me not the person that I act like on stage. The girls each look like the person the reals are in a way or another. Each of the girls added there own extra pieces to it. Muss had red head phones around her neck. Aisha has a bright blue water gem necklace. Techa a green and purple 'Diga' bracelet that acts like a state of the art cellphone. Bloom has a golden dragon looking thing around her arms. Stella had a 'Moon Crystal' eairings . I had a Flower ring with a 'Tree Gem pendant.

"Me too Stell." I reply walking in to school this is gonna rock n roll

**(how I would love to end it right here but it's only 911 word not including this so this is still hapening.) **

**~No PROV~**

The Specialist were in front of there lockers talking about...well nothing really they were just talkin about random things when they heard the fount doors with a 'bang' they look up to see six girls walking in the school but they were more shocked to see that they know them.

"Bloom?"

"Stella!"

"Musa?!"

"Flora..."

"Aisha!"

"Tecna!?

They couldn't believe what they were seeing the girl looked like there true selves in a way. They looked amazing. Everyone was looking at them. Some guys were even drooling.

**Nabu~**

"What happened to the girls?" Riven said breaking the silence between us but no one answered cause we were all thinking one thing 'Wow!' we were lost in thought and staring that we didn't see the girls walk up to us until we heard Stella say:

"Are they alive?" That snapped us out of there trance and look at the girls beside of us. Stella beside Brandon, Tecna-Timmy, Flora-Helia, Aisha-me, Musa-Riven, and Bloom-Sky. Each girl had been trying to get us out of there daze. I could feel my face heat up.

"Y-you g..girls what...uh um, what ha..pened..." Timmy tried to say but he couldn't get it out. So Riven stepped in.

"Damn girls, what happened to you guys. You look...Whoa."

"A little change likey?" Stella says. We all look at her like 'really' and all she did was shrug. The bell rings and the walk off. This is gone be a hell of a day. But I couldn't help but smile when I saw Aisha she looked amazing. I'll admit it

I'm in love with my best friend.

**~Lunch Wendsday Stella's POV~**

We walk into the cafeteria and every one got quiet. We smile and step on top of a entry table to get everyone's attention. And Musa whistled very loudly to get the rest of the people's attention.

"We just want to make one little announcement." Aisha starts out.

"You are all invited to STELLAS BIRTHDAY PARTY. It's at Shatò Lèranò on Friday. Come up to are table for invites please and thank you." Bloom finishes. Then we step down and sit down everyone chears and surrounds the table and we hand everyone an invite. No we half to set up and we're all good. LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!


	9. A dream that got the best of me

**this is chapter 9 of new life this is gonna center around Flora and Nabu's family life so this is like drama to the extreme...:P anyway enjoy**

**EVERYONE KNOWS NABU IS FLORA'S BROTHER! THANK YOU **

**~Thursday At home Nabu's POV~ **

I still cant believe it my little sister is here in L.A and my parents most likely don't even know. I park my car in front of my one story house and run into the place I've called home for 17 years as I run in I see my mom watching T.V my dad reading the news paper, everything there is on channel 2 people-and Miele was doing homework. They all look up at me and Miele jumps up and hugs me I smile as I pick her up and spin her around.

"Nabu! Can you play with my?" She asks with pleading eyes. I smile at her cute face. And the way she confused me and my.

"Sorry Mel, I have to talk with mom and dad maybe later." I say as I put her down. She frowns and walks into the kitchen. After she is gone I look at my parents urgently.

"What's wrong Nabu?" My mother, Rose, asks me standing up.

"Flora, its about Flora. She's here in L.A, Flora is here. She goes to my school and everything." I tell them in a hurried voice. There eyes widen as the both stand up-My mom had stat back down-and look at me.

"Why hasn't she called or anything?" My father, Rick, asks me. I shift my position uncomfortably make my mom narrow her eyes at me.

"Nabu, what did you do? Did something happen to her?" My mom asks me suspiciously. I shift again as my dad also narrows his eyes.

"I may have got in a fight with her making her not talk to me." I say as I rub the back of my neck. They both glared at me

"You did WHAT do you have any idea how long it has been since we had talked to her and you...hey what's burning?" My dad asks at he smells around just then the smoke detector goes off.

"FIRE!" Miele screams running out of the kitchen. I grab my phone and we run out side we look up to see half of the house on fire. My eyes widen as I quickly call 911.

"911. What's your emergency?" The operator asks. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!

"Yes. I'm at 1721 Floral Drive. Were are house is on fire I need a Fire truck here now." I say into the phone.

"Yes sir what's your address?" It asks. I just said it really.

"1721 Floral Drive."

"I'm sorry sir but all of the fire trucks are busy one will be with you in a hour to 2. Please hold" You have got to be kidding me. I hung up and call Bloom.

"What's up Nabu." Bloom asks.

"Bloomisyourdadafirefighter?" I ask quickly. I didn't even know what I said...sad right.

"Nabu, slow down. What's wrong?"

"Your dad's a firefighter right?" I ask slower than last time.

"Yeah...Why?"

"My house is on fire." I hear coughing in the back round and Bloom yell to her dad that he needs to come to my house yesterday.

"He's on his way Nabu. Hold tight is everyone evacuated?" I nod then remember that she can't see me.

"Yeah everyone out what now?"

"Okay, is anyone hurt?" I look at my family to see that Miele had a burn mark, and it looked bad, that she was trying to hide.

"Yeah Miele got burned so I'm guessing it started in the kitchen." I say looking at Miele. The 6 year old had a look of anguish that she was trying to hide. She can't hide anything from anyone and everyone knows it. I here the sirens and she two cars...well a fire truck and a car. As the try to put out the fire my friends come up to me and ask questions...well everyone except Bloom, she went straight to Miele to look at her arm. Mike, Bloom's foster dad, gave Bloom a piece of paper and went to talk to my parents after they had got the fire out. But I heard what he said clearly.

"I'm sorry but the damage to the house is grate and unlivable your gonna have to find a new place to live." No way this can't be happening to me I was about to say something when Bloom came up with the piece of paper and Miele who's left arm was in a white floral cast. She called my parents over so they could hear too.

"Nabu, Mr. and Ms. Lynphea, Miele has 2nd degree burn up her left arm and 1st degree on her right. she will need to rinse cuts daily and see doctor if pain for the second degree burn does not stop hurting after 96 hours." She explains.

"Where are we going to live?" My mom asks my dad.

"Why don't you stay with Flora her house...I mean mansion is huge." Aisha says walking up to us.

"You know Flora?" My mom asks her incredulously. Aisha smiles and nods her head.

"She's one of my best friends."

"How do we get a hold of her?" My dad asks. Aisha pulls out her phone and calls some one..Flora.

"Hi Flo...Nothing how about you...Good listen I need a favor...No not that...Well your family house just got burned down...Yeah kitchen fire...Well anyway...Uh yeah...Your on your way, Okay...Later Flora" And with that she hung up and looked at us.

"She said okay and she's on her way to pick you guys up." 10 minuted later very expensive car pulled up and Flora stepped out.

"Hi."

"FLORA!" My parents yelled and tackled her into a hug. She smiled and hugged back. After the hug she smiled over to me and Miele and looked at Miele confused but shrugged her shoulders. She then gestured to the car giving dad the keys to it.

"Here seemingly the care was in the garage which caught on fire too." I smiled and helped Miele into the care so it was our parents in the front Me behind dad Miele next to me and Flora next to her. Just like a real family.

"Now whoa are you little munchkin?" Flora asks Miele pinching her cheeks causing Miele to giggle.

"High I'm Miele Lynphea age seven and I go to love-joy elementary school in 1st grade!" Miele rambles on and on about school and Jasmine, Musa and Helia's little sister. I couldn't help but chuckle. As the car stops at the place Flora said. This place is huge.

"And you Flora Marigold...Why were my parents so happy to see you?" Flora smiles, picks up Miele and steps out the car while putting Miele on her hip.

"Okay let me tell you a secret okay." Flora says and Miele nods eagerly.

"My real name is Flora Lynphea I'm you older sister." She finishes making Miele gasp and hug Flora.

"Flora this place is huge how can you afford it?" My dad asks

"This is what happens when you give a 12 year old 40 million dollars a mouth for 5 years I could buy Africa if I wanted to." She replies opening the door and motioning us to go inside.

"Are you going to buy Africa." Miele asks Innocently causing Flora to smile and giggle.

"No sweetie I'm not going to buy Africa. Okay you guys get to choose your rooms grownups on east wing kids on west to just choose a random room and get settled in K." We all nod and go different ways I got the room next to Flora's and across from Miele. And I was getting settled in when Flora called over the intercom dinner was ready. I walk down there with Miele-are rooms are on the 2nd Floor-and sit at the table. Everyone else was already there. I look sound as we start to eat in silence. We eat like that until Flora breaks it.

"So did everyone like there new rooms?" We all reply giving her positive answers.

"How did you even afford this Flora?" Mel asks jumping up in down in her seat. Flora smiles, picks her up, and puts Mel on her lap.

"Sweety I can afford anything you want just ask and I'll get it." Miele eyes light up in excitement.

"Really?"

"Yep and that goes for all of you. If you guys need anything just ask." She looks up at us hopefully. My parents nod and smile which made her smile brighten she looked at me as I looked at my food. That ended the conversation for a few minutes before I broke it.

"Do you think that will help." She looked at me questionably as I stand up and continue.

"You come back after 5 years and expect everything to be fine. It's not. It will never be okay. You left us Floraline Lynphea. And that is something I will never forgive." I start to walk away but what she said stopped me.

"And you think that I forgot Nabu but I didn't I never did. About 4 months in I tried to call but no one answered I tried again a week later but they said the phone number I had was no longer valid and the number was changed after that my old phone got stolen by fans and I couldn't contact you. Every time I came here I would look but I couldn't find the right house. I'm sorry Nabu for all that has happened and I hope you will forgive me for the things I have done. But even I know that forgiveness isn't something I deserve." And with that she walked out of the room.

I knew I had to apologize to her. And I would after everyone went to their rooms. After everyone did I looked at the time 11 o'clock so I went to her room and knocked on the door to see it was unlocked I slowly walked in and looked around but my sister was no were to be found. I continued to look and saw that the balcony door was slightly open. I went over to it to see Flora looking at the sky sitting on the rail. I walk over to her and sit by her but she didn't even acknowledge me. I nudged her slightly Making her look at me then back to the sky we sat like that for awhile until I heard her say something softly.

"What do you want, Nabu. Come to yell at me more about how much of a horrible sister I am. Well go a head. Get on with it." I sigh and move so I'm looking at her.

"Flora I am so sorry I'm a dunce. To think that you did it on purpose I am so sorry." I get up but forget in un a two story high ledge and I fall I look up at Flora to see her looking down at me not trying to help at all. As I hit the ground...or something I know isn't the ground I look down to see a blue mat under me I look over as Flora jumps down and lands on the mat on her knees. She looks at me and smiles. She stands up and helps me up too.

"Follow me Nabu." She whispers to me grabbing my hand and leading me around to my room to see another mat. She flipped a side over so it was on top of another one...under it reviled a stair case going down. I look at her questionably but all she did was giggle and start to walk down it. I hesitate but fallow her down the stairway when I reach I see that she was waiting for me.

Once she sees me she opens the door to see a den with ping pong table. a door that leads to what looks like a paintball area. A big flat screen t.v with movies and game consuls with games for them. three couches one looking at the t.v and two looking at each other. A door that leads to a gym and another door that leads to a pool.

"W...what i...is thi..this." I say shocked at what I'm seeing. She smiles, shakes her head and giggles and hangs me a key.

"This is your secret den." Say what now I take to keys and look around..mini fridge..Ping pong...this is heaven

"Mine...Really"

"Yep Only you and me have a key no one else. You can bring your friends down hear and everything. That door over there is a hallway leading to mine and it has everything i think you would want there is a extra room over there if you want something else here...this is all yours. Take it as a sorry gift for what happened to your house and for me not contacting yo..humph" I cut her of buy giving her a hug.

"Flora, I'm not made...How could I be mad when I got my little sister here now you okay, poco chica(little girl)"

"I am not a little girl, niño pequeño(little boy)"

"pero soy más viejo(but I'm older)"

"No you are not I'm older"

"No I am poco uno(little one)" And with that she shrugged and punched my arm slightly. I fake pouted and sat on the middle couch she soon fallowed after putting The Avengers: Age of Ultron in we laughed talked, messed around and ended up falling asleep with Flora's feet on the couch her head on my head and my head on top of hers I have the best twin sister ever.

**~Flora's POV~**

**I am so glad he forgave my...I have to best twin brother ever...even if he is a nutcase once in a wile. as we l**aughed talked, and messed around I thought back to the good old day when we would do this everyday but one thing is for sure...

Tengo mi espalda familia. Y por fin estoy de nuevo todo.

Oops sorry I mean

I have my family back. And I'm finally whole again

I wish everyday was like this...but that is only a fantasy hey I have a Idea for a new song now.

I've been away  
From home for so long  
That I Almost forgot where I belong  
I'm just a girl With a dream  
That got the best of me  
in a world That believes fame is everything  
Got out of touch With the ones who gave me my wings To fly To fly

**Just a girl Miley Cyrus is the song that is used and I thought it would be cool to use it. Hope you enjoyed it R&amp;R Bye**


	10. Happy birthday Stella-I love you

**Okay before I get started I have one thing to say Its a answer review ting so hear it goes...**

**Guest- "Tengo mi espalda familia" translates to "I want my back family", espalda means your lower back (body part). Also "No I am poco uno", uno in this case means one, as in the number one.  
**

**Me- you know I knew I sholdn't of asked my brother-who gets a D- in Spanish-About translation**

**ANYWAYZ ON WITH THE STORY...this is Stella's B-Day party and a couple will be formed next chapter. who I bet you can't find out who they are. First person to get it right gets a shout out but anyway there will be a hint at the end of the story for it and the hint will be like there in the actually T.v show most likely season 6 and 7 so if you haven't watch those two season it will be hard kinda...**

**~Stella's POV~**

Yeah! It's Finally hear...MY BIRTHDAY PARTY! I am so exited I could die. As me and the girls pull up to Shatò Lèranò to see the boys already there. We smile, get out of the car and run up to them each of us going there 'match' as I like to call them...After greetings we all go in to start setting up.

"Okay. Flora, Bloom, Decorations. Aisha, make sure Nabu doesn't eat the cake. Nabu, STAY AWAY FROM THE CAKE. Boys, your on bar. Musa, Music and karaoke. Timmy your with me on lighting." Tecna orders before going with Timmy for lighting. And I just stand there before registering what had happened.

"TECNA. WHAT SHOULD I DO." I yell to get her attention. She looked at her list before replying.

"Um. You can set up tables Stella. BRANDON HELP STELLA." With that she goes back to the lighting. Everyone was working on something and everything.

After at least 3 hours everything was done it was a masqurade party with a twist. It wasn't formal you can were regulars close and such but the deal is no one can know who you are. Your soposed to make yourself look unrecognizable if you recognize some oneyou go up and tell them and if you get it right the said person that was recognized has to take off their mask at midnight the people who still have there masks on step up front and reveal themselves it gives kids a lot of school creed. During parties like this a lot of bets are made also it's awesome.

"Stella I'm gonna go get ready" Tecna says nocking me out of concentration or lack there was. I look up as she was walking to the door. I looked around to see everyone had left to get ready I shrugged and left myself.

As soon as I get home I run up stairs to look threw my walk In closet for something I would never wear and I found a black pre-ripped jeans and a black shoulder-off shirt with cuts up the sides and a red skull that looks like it's melting, black biker boots and a red mask. I put wash off black streaks in my hair and blood red lipstick. I painted amy nails black and put my hair in a high ponytail. This is going to rock.

**At the party Stella Pov. **

As I walk in I see a hell-of-a-lot-of people already hear about half the school is already hear I recognize no one so far but, hey who cares. I walk over to the refreshments table and get some soda. As I'm about to turn around I feel someone pressence behind e an there breath on my ear.

"Stella." A husky voice whispered. I turn around to see Brandon without his mask on. I sigh and take of my red mask off looking up at my bestfriend/crush.

"How did you know it was me?" I ask smirking as I turned back to get my drink. What is the reason I'm smirking? Because I knew he had been caught as soon as he walked in.

"Blond hair and hazel eyes gave it away." I don't even have to be looking at him to know he was smirking. You could feel it oozing off of him from miles away. I knew how to wipe that smirk off of his face.

"Oh okay. Who got you then?" I smile cockily as he frowns. He looks down and mutters something.

"I'm sorry I didn't get that could you repeat that for me please." I say as I turn around to face him again.

"Musa got me 2 minutes after I got hear." I laugh as I look around to see Bloom and Sky talking. Sky sill has his mask on Bloom doesn't I laugh quietly seeing B didn't know who it was I walk up to them with Brandon.

"Alex, David, Eric, Bob, Chase, Mathew, Gabe, Bob, Nick" I cut off Bloom from he hilarious guessing game.

"Okay three things one. Who the hell are Nick, and Bob. Two you do know you said Bob two times. And three you just named all of your ex-boyfriends from middle school in order you know that right." I'm laughing alittle but inside I'm dying from this. She looks at me annoyed.

"Well then I bet you ten bucks you can't find out who that dude is in one guess." I nod shake her had and act like I'm thinking but I can't figure it out. As soon as she smirks I say so thing to make her fall down anime style.

"Sky." Said boy smiles and takes off his mask. I laugh as Bloom gives me my money. As the four of us walk to the longe which was unoccupied and sit down my and Brandon on one couch Bloom and Sky on the other one. We just sit there taking about nothing at allot was all random.

"I know, I know lets play I've never." All of up agree and Boom gets up to get drinks when she comes back she has Flora, Nabu, and Aisha, who all had there masks off, with her the sit down on the couches. So the seating chart was Flora, Bloom, Sky, Aisha, Nabu, me, Brandon. We look at Flora silently telling her she was first.

"Okay I've never been on a rollercoaster." I sigh as me, Aisha, Nabu and Sky drink the soda since we didn't want to get drunk.

"I've never been famous" Bloom says smirking. Only Flora drinks, duh. Next was Sky.

"I've never been totally drunk." Me, Bloom, Brandon, Nabu, and Aisha drank. I look at Flora questionably, who in response just shrugs. Aisha was next.

"I never ben in a wet t-shirt contest." Me and Bloom take a drink while everyone laughs. Nabu

"I've never almost been arrested." As me, Brandon, Bloom, and Sky were about to take a drink Flora stops us.

"Lier the zoo story remember." Nabu's eyes light up at the memory.

"oh yea never mind." This goes on for at least a hour. By that I mean when it was Nabu's turn we looked at Flora and she corrected rather or not he had done it. I think there was 3 he has never done but it was still fun. I loved this birthday.

"okay To Stella who is now 17. Happy birthday." Then everyone else said to Stella. And the boys walked off.

"Hey Flora can you sing please?" I beg she smiles and nods. She then wals up to the stage.

"HI EVERYONE HOW ARE YOU!" She yells into the mike. Everyone cheers.

"WELL! Me too know I'm going to sing three songs but first happy birthday Stella." Every one yells happy birthday.

**(Who Knew Pink)**

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

**(Peter Pan By Kelsea Ballerini)**

The smile, the charm, the words, the spark,  
Everything, you had it  
I guess I had a naive heart, cause boy,  
I let you have it  
You said I was your only,  
I never thought you'd leave me lonely  
You're just a lost boy, with your head up in the clouds  
You're just a lost boy, never keep your feet on the ground

You're always gonna fly away, just because you know you can  
You're never gonna learn there's no such place as Neverland  
You don't understand  
You'll never grow up  
You're never gonna be a man,  
Peter Pan

Deep down, I knew that you were too good to be true  
But every piece and part of me wanted to believe in you  
But now it's happily ever never  
I guess now I know better  
You're just a lost boy, with your head up in the clouds  
You're just a lost boy, never keep your feet on the ground

You're always gonna fly away, just because you know you can  
You're never gonna learn there's no such place as Neverland  
You don't understand  
You'll never grow up  
You're never gonna be a man,  
Peter Pan

You're just a lost boy, yeah, I know who you are  
You don't know what you lost, boy,  
You're too busy chasing stars

You're always gonna fly away, just because you know you can  
You're never gonna learn there's no such place as Neverland  
You don't understand  
You'll never grow up  
You're never gonna be a man

Yeah, you'll never grow up  
And you're never gonna be a man,  
Peter Pan

Ooh, Peter Pan

**(I see you avatar theme by Leona Lewis)**

I see you  
I see you  
Walking through a dream  
I see you  
My light in darkness breathing hope of new life  
Now I live through you and you through me  
Enchanting  
I pray in my heart that this dream never ends  
I see me through your eyes  
Living through life flying high  
Your life shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
I live through your love  
You teach me how to see  
All that's beautiful  
My senses touch your word I never pictured  
Now I give my hope to you  
I surrender  
I pray in my heart that this world never ends  
I see me through your eyes  
Living through life flying high  
Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life  
I offer my love, for you  
When my heart was never open  
(and my spirit never free)  
To the world that you have shown me  
But my eyes could not division  
All the colours of love and of life ever more  
Evermore  
(I see me through your eyes)  
I see me through your eyes  
(Living through life flying high)  
Flying high  
Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
And live through your love  
And live through your life  
I see you  
I see you

**? Guy POV.**

I look around in till I see her. I smile and walk up to her.

"Hey whats up." She says looking at me.

"Nothing much. Who got you?"

"Bloom you."

"Nabu." She broke out laughing.

"Na..Nabu...Really?" She tried to say before having another laughing fit.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask looking into her eyes.

"Ya go ahead." She says as she calms down.

"Alone." She nods and I take her outside.

"What do you want to talk about." She asks confused. I look at her before sighing.

"I don't know how to put this so I'll just say it I love you. And I know you prob.." I was cut of by her kissing me. After a few seconds we pull a part.

"I love you too. Always have always will." Her saying that makes me smile.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She smiles snaking her arms around my neck as I hold her waist and we kiss again.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" She laughs throwing her head back slightly. She then looks at me and nods her head

I did what I thought I'd never do...

Confess to the girl of my dreams...

Hell ya.

**lets see Who ever can get who it was first. Her is the clue to who it was:**

**~We were one to one**

**But now you're gone.**

**~We might not have been perfect**

**but we were in love in our own way.**

**and there is your clue have fun **


	11. Detentionand THE BOYS

**First a shout out to **SapphireBlue24 **For being the first to get it the right answer. Let's go over the clue again**

**~We were one to one**

**But now you're gone.**

**~We might not have been perfect**

**but we were in love in our own way. **

**The keys were one to one and left. Who sung the song One to Oe in season five and the boy left in season six **

**last time~**

**_? Guy POV._**

_I look around in till I see her. I smile and walk up to her._

_"Hey whats up." She says looking at me._

_"Nothing much. Who got you?"_

_"Bloom you."_

_"Nabu." She broke out laughing._

_"Na..Nabu...Really?" She tried to say before having another laughing fit._

_"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask looking into her eyes._

_"Ya go ahead." She says as she calms down._

_"Alone." She nods and I take her outside._

_"What do you want to talk about." She asks confused. I look at her before sighing._

_"I don't know how to put this so I'll just say it I love you. And I know you prob.." I was cut of by her kissing me. After a few seconds we pull a part._

_"I love you too. Always have always will." Her saying that makes me smile._

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" She smiles snaking her arms around my neck as I hold her waist and we kiss again._

_"So I'll take that as a yes?" She laughs throwing her head back slightly. She then looks at me and nods her head_

_I did what I thought I'd never do.._

_Confess to the girl of my dreams..._

_Hell ya._

**At school Helia's POV~**

So far everyone but Riven at Musa are here. Musa said she would be late and not to wait for her and Riven was picking her up. To me that was a surprise but I said nothing and left.

"Why's your sister late Helia." Flora asks sitting down next to me.

"I don't know she said that Riven was picking her up and she had something to do so...oh hey did you get question three on the homework for Math."

"Um, ya 48x 'cause 6x8=48." She explains looking over my shoulder to see the problem.

"Thanks Flo." All she does is nod and goes back to her own world...I wonder what goes on in that head of hers sometimes but hey I can't read minds if I did...well I don't know but it wouldn't be good.

"How about question 6"

"144x" and that went on until my sister and Riven came. I would ask her questions and she answer without hesitation. I really need a math tutor. After my sister and Riven came, I looked at my group of friends and notice something off...Musa and Riven were holding hands.

"Why are you two holding hands." I say with a edge in my voice. Making everyone look at them.

"We got together at the party Friday." Riven says making all of us say something at once.

"That's great."-Flora.

"Sweet."-Nabu

"Aisha I think I need my money"-Brandon

"Damit. Here Brandon."-Aisha

"It was highly logical that you two would get together soon."-Tecna

"Wow cool dude"-Sky

"Musa got a boyfriend before me you have got to be kidding me"-Stella

"I'm so happy for you guys"-Bloom

"Riven asked someone out really"-Timmy.

"My sister..your girlfriend...why was I not told about this."-Me

But everyone kept talking to them and I was just about to go to class when Flora walked up with my book bag. She gave me it and motioned me to follow her which I did. So we walked to first class together. Well stopping at are lockers fist.

"I take it you're not going try to be happy about this?" She asked opening her locker. After she does she gets what she needs out and closes it. She leans against the wall of lockers looking at me for my answer on her question.

"I don't know if I could be happy. I mean it is my little sister and my friend. I know both of them and they are not in for a happy ride." I reply looking into her green eyes.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt thou love." She resight. I look at her confused.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask but she just sighed shakes her head and walks away muttering something that I can not hear. I get my things out of my locker on run after her. After a few minutes of running I catch up to her.

"What does that mean, Flora?"

"You're the poet, not me. Figure it out." Was her reply. I frown in confusion about what she said as we walked into the class. As soon as we sit down the bell rings and the teachers comes in. She starts taking roll call as I look around, the others, aren't here. Just as the thought crossed my mind the teacher asks if anyone has seen them.

"There here but I don't know we're."Flora said from in front of me and I nodded in agreement. Just then they run in.

"You are all late care to explain why." The teacher snaps looking at my friends as if they were dead meat or something like that.

"We are so sorry we..."Stella started to say but got cut off.

"It's not a question to be answered Ms. Solaria, it is called a rhetorical question. Detention the lot of you." The evil teacher said. As soon as she said that the went into havoc mode.

"But It wasn't are fault." Tecna's voice stands out.

"I do not care Ms. Zenith, you were late and if you are late you will be punished. Do I make myself clear 'Company of Light' or whatever you call you selves." As soon as she said that they-and me and Flora-glared at her and muttered agreements and slight profanity but I won't get into that. The teacher droned on about the myth of fairies and wizards. She had each of the six girls in are group stand up and most likely be out of the few she put on the board.

"Fairy of Music"

"Fairy of Tecnology"

"Fairy of the Shining Sun"

"Fairy of Nature"

"Fairy of Waves"

"Fairy of the Dragon Flame"

After Bloom said hers the teacher droned on-again-about fairies. this time I listened. (sorry for this my sister wrote this part not me)

"Fairies resemble various beings of other mythologies, though even folklore that uses the term _fairy_ offers many definitions. Sometimes the term describes any magical creature, including goblins or gnomes: at other times, the term describes only a specific type of more ethereal creature or sprite. Various folkloristic traditions refer to them euphemistically, by names such as _wee folk_, _good folk_, _people of peace_,and _fair folk." _And she gets tuned out again at least i tried I looked at the clock 5 more minutes I guess I could listen.

"Fairies are generally described as human in appearance and having magical powers. Their origins are less clear in the folklore, being variously dead, or some form of demon, or a species completely independent of humans or angels. Folklorists have suggested that their actual origin lies in a conquered race living in hiding, or in religious beliefs that lost currency with the advent of Christianity. These explanations are not necessarily incompatible, and they may be traceable to multiple sources.

Much of the folklore about fairies revolves around protection from their malice, by such means as cold iron, which is like poison to fairies, and they will not go near it or charms of rowan and herbs, or avoiding offense by shunning locations known to be theirs. In particular, folklore describes how to prevent the fairies from stealing babies and substituting changelings, and abducting older people as well. Many folktales are told of fairies, and they appear as characters in stories from medieval tales of chivalry, to Victorian fairy tales, and up to the present day in modern literature.

The early modern _fairies_ do not have any single origin, representing a conflation of disparate elements of folk belief, influenced by literature and by learned speculation. In folklore, they are variously regarded as a "natural" but hidden species, as spirits of the dead, or as descendants of either fallen angels or demons. Fairies are generally described as human in appearance and having magical powers. Their origins are less clear in the folklore, being variously dead, or some form of demon, or a species completely independent of humans or angels. The folkloristic or mythological elements combine Celtic, Germanic and Greco-Roman elements.

Another theory is that the fairies were originally worshiped as minor goddesses, such as nymphs or tree spirits, but with the coming of Christianity, they lived on, in a dwindled state of power, in folk belief. In this particular time, fairies were reputed by the church as being 'evil' beings. Many beings who are described as deities in older tales are described as "fairies" in more recent writings. Victorian explanations of mythology, which accounted for all gods as metaphors for natural events that had come to be taken literally, explained them as metaphors for the night sky and to this theory, fairies are personified aspects of nature and deified abstract concepts such as 'love' and 'victory' in the pantheon of the particular form of animistic nature worship reconstructed as the religion of Ancient Western Europe.

Many of the Irish tales of the Tuatha Dé Danann refer to these beings as fairies, though in more ancient times they were regarded as goddesses and gods. The Tuatha Dé Danann were spoken of as having come from islands in the north of the world or, in other sources, from the sky. After being defeated in a series of battles with other otherworldly beings, and then by the ancestors of the current Irish people, they were said to have withdrawn to the _sídhe_ (fairy mounds), where they lived on in popular imagination as "fairies."

FINALLY! The bell rang and we all left. I caught up to my friends as Flora asks what happened this morning.

"Mr. Populars."Mitch Star, Demian Light, Sehun Chen, Adam Roe, Kevin Hall, and of course Tyler Montog.

"You called." I hear annoying voice say. As we turn around I see them.

FUCK!

**Sorry for the somewhat short chap but hey it's here so 3 l8ter **


End file.
